The present disclosure relates generally to generating solutions in constrained based evolutionary searches in optimization problems, and more specifically, to finding approximate solutions in such evolutionary searches.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,055,600 B2 discloses the application of evolutionary algorithms to generate robust search strategies for problems including decision variables. Genomes of at least one triplet are encoded comprising a variable, assignment priority, and assigned value. The genome is later decoded to determine a partial or complete assignment of values to variables. If a partial assignment is reached, a search strategy may be applied to generate a complete or more complete assignment. The genomes may also be evolved to produce offspring genomes. When the genome is decoded, infeasible variable assignments are ignored.